The standards for wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies are being developed by Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11. IEEE 802.11a provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps and IEEE 802.11b provides a transmission rate of 11 Mbps using an unlicensed band at 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz. IEEE 802.11g provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps using orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) at 2.4 GHz. IEEE 802.11n provides a transmission rate of 300 Mbps for 4 spatial streams using Multiple Input Multiple Output OFDM (MIMO-OFDM). IEEE 802.11n supports channel bandwidths of up to 40 MHz and, in this case, provides a transmission rate of 600 Mbps.